Creepypasta: Day at school
by Animeforlife345
Summary: When Creepypastas take over the school of Mile High Middle School, the kids decide to fight back and kick some ass. Some might not survive, but we will beat these assholes before we all die
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning Brian's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Prescott Mile High Middle School. Nothing was at all different, except for the bus being kind of late, but that was it. When I got off at the bus stop, I walked down the road and went straight to the quad. I found Sam, my best friend, just standing there by the office building.

"Hey dude" I said.

He turned around and saw me standing there.

"Sup dude?" he said.

"Not much, just my bus being later than usual" I said.

It was getting cold outside so we decided to go to the cafeteria and keep warm. When we passed the entrance of the school, I saw a large group beginning to make their way here.

"Hey Sam, ummm, who are those people?" I asked.

He turned and saw the same group I saw. He turned to and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe a large group of kids?" he asked.

I looked at the first person that I could see and looked at his face. It was probably going to keep me up with nightmares for the rest of my life. His face...was smoky white and there was a lot of red on his face. His face was cut into a smile and his eyelids were cut off. I almost threw up right then and there because that was just disgusting. Sam saw where I was looking at and turned to see the guy that I was looking at. He gagged and looked away.

"Those are not kids!" Sam said.

The man I was looking at looked directly at me and pointed directly at the school. They all began to run towards the school.

"Sam, I think this is the time where we start running!" I yelled.

We began to run and got into the eighth grade hall through the girls gym entrance. We decided to hide in Mr. Andre's room and got into the closet cabinet. Mr. Andre must have been in the office because he wasn't in his room. But right now, our number 1 priority is to be safe.

"Damn, this is so not my day today" I whispered.

"You're telling me" Sam whispered while rolling his eyes.

Then that's when the small group of people busted into the room. Not even knocking either.

"_Okay Brian, this is not the time to be thinking about funny things. It's time to think of something to survive" _I heard in my head.

I nodded and looked at who we were dealing with. We saw the leader of the group again, but he wasn't alone. He had a couple of people with him. A guy in a bear suit, and three young guys who looked like they just came out of a masquerade. One was wearing a mask, another one was wearing a hoodie with the hood over his head so you really couldn't see his face. The last one was a bit taller than the other two, and he was wearing a hood and a mask with two hatchets in his hands. He was twitching a bit, and he was yelling cuss words.

"Where the fuck are these fucking kids?!" he yelled.

"They need to be here somewhere" the leader said.

I pointed to the guy with hatchets and turned to Sam and mouthed the word "turrets". He nodded to me and turned back to see the terrors breaking the room apart. The leader then shook his head and swore.

"Fuck this, they must still be outside. Those fucking kids have guts. Too bad we have to rip them out of their bodies" he said as the group left.

We got out of the cabinet and I thanked god that we were able to stay alive. But the realization came and hit me in the head.

"_If we don't call the cops now, all of us won't live to see the morning tomorrow"_


	2. Chapter 2: Running Sam's POV

Chapter 2: Running Sam's P.O.V

When we exited the cabinet, I was happy to be alive. Being chased by maniacs, I thought that that was our last life. Game Over. But, our quick wits, and we are still alive.

"That was so close!" Brian said.

"I know. Brian, do you think we are going to die today?" I asked him.

"Hell no. We need to use our smarts and survival skills to survive. Remember, you were the one who made me take survival skills" he said.

I laughed. That might be the last time I do that.

"True. Let's see if we can find anyone else" I said.

I heard Mr. Andre's computer go off and I believe it was an email. I went over to it and sat in the chair. It was an email, and it was from the office. It read...

"Brian and Sam, we can see you through the cameras. You need to make your way to the office, it's the only safe spot. We got almost every kid in the office, but some got killed off"

"At least we have people watching us" Brian said.

We exited the room and saw that the coast was clear. We took the back way out of the eighth grade hall so we could get to the office faster. When we exited the hall, I turned to see a dog. It turned to face me and it snarled at us. The thing was, it's teeth were those of a human!

"Sam?"

"Yeah Brian?"

"Should we run?" he asked.

"It would be a good time to, wouldn't you think?" I asked him back.

"Probably" he said.

We began to run as the human-teeth dog chased after us. The dog started to bark, alerting the other people.

"FUCK!" Brian yelled.

The big group then came outside and pointed at us.

"There they are. Let's rip there fucking hearts out of their motherfucking bodies!" the boy with turrets said.

They began to chase us, but we were a bit faster. We entered the cafeteria and hid in the bathroom.

"Looks like were hiding again" Brian said.

After about 10 minutes, we exited the bathroom. Bad mistake. The three young guys in hoods and masks were there searching for us. They saw us and turned to each other. They then ran at us, all three at the same time. Me and Brian got into a position where we could defend ourselves. The one with turrets threw one of his hatchets at us which we easily dodged, but the other two were the fastest. I was attacked by the masked one as Brian was being attacked by the hooded one. The one with the mask threw a punch to my face, but I blocked it with my arms. He pushed me down and tried to pin me to the ground, but with all my strength, I picked him up and threw him across the room. He got up and ran at me, but I was faster as I hit him at point-blank range with my fist into his mask. The mask cracked open and he started to gush out blood. I then grabbed him by the arm and began to pound my fist into his face. He was dead in the next 10 seconds. Try to kill me, and you get punches to the face. I looked over at Brian and he looked like he was doing fine. He was actually flipping off tables and doing back flips after running up a wall. He was not able to do that before. I then heard a rush of win coming at me as I ducked in time to see a hatchet impale the wall in front of me. I turned around and saw the guy with turrets beginning to walk to me.

"I'm going to fucking knock your motherfucking head fucking sideways!" He yelled as he ran at me.

I ducked under his punch and threw him across the room.

"Actually, I would like to keep my head in it's place thank you" I said as I got in fighting position.

We ran at each other and I threw the first punch. I hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. I then grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, his nose colliding with my knee cap. I threw him across the room and decided to see how Brian was doing. What I didn't realize is that I threw the turrets guy near one of his hatchets and he threw one at me, clipping my knee.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled, falling on the ground.

He walked up to me and he raised his hatchet, ready to kill me.

_"This is it. I'm going to die" _I thought to myself.

And that's when the boy fell, having a hatchet in the back of the head. I looked up and saw Brian, holding his hand out helping me up.

"Did you just kill that guy?" I asked.

"I believe so. Let's take off that face mask to see who this guy is" he said.

Brian knelt down and pulled off the face mask of the young boy. I instantly recognized him.

"I have seen this guy on the news! I think this guy's name is Toby Rodgers! He went missing after he killed his father!" I said.

"Talk about a small world after all" Brian muttered.

We exited the cafeteria with Brian helping me out with my leg. We reached the office and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING WRITER!? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO US!" I yelled as I banged on the door.

I heard yells from across the quad and yelling probably was not the best idea.

"Dude that was so not the time to break the 4th wall!" Brian yelled at me.

Soon we were surrounded by the large group led by the leader of the group, rubbing the flat edge of a knife across his face. We were scared almost out of our wits and thought we were about to die.

"Why are you attacking this school? We did nothing to you!" Brian asked.

"Because you kids are easy to kill. Plus we love to kill people for no reason" the leader said then began to laugh manically.

The office door then opened as Mr. Mogianez came out with a shotgun and shot the guy in the bear suit.

"Get in!" He yelled.

We got in and for once we felt save. But for how long?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Save...for now Brian's P.O.V

I helped Sam to the nurse when we entered the office. The nurse told me to put him on the bed as she went to get her supplies.

"All I can do is put a cast on it...it will have to heal on it's own" she said.

I nodded my head at her as I left the room to let Sam heal for now. I went up to my group of friends, Daicee Guevara, Lucy Larrando, Savannah Davis, Gracie Hidalgo, and Matthew Lindsley.

"How is Sam?" Lucy asked.

"The nurse is barely doing anything to help him. She says it needs to heal on it's own" I said.

"School nurse's really suck" Daicee said.

"That's a very true point Daicee. I just hope he is going to be okay. It practically is my fault that he is hurt" I said hanging my head in shame.

Daicee came up to me and slapped me in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? I asked in pain.

"It was not your fault! You were fighting the guy with the hood, you couldn't do anything to help! I'm just happy you were able to save him before that dude with the hatchets killed him! You saved his life, not endangered it!" Daicee said.

"Wait, how did you see me and Sam fighting those guys?" I asked her.

"We were in the camera room. We were worried about you guys so we searched for you guys on the cameras" Savannah said.

"Where is the camera room?" I asked her.

"Down the hall to the right" she said.

I followed her directions to the camera room and went inside it. When I did, the places in the camera did not look like our school. Blood covered the walls...fires everywhere. I couldn't believe it myself. I heard the door open behind me as Mr. Wells, the principle of the school entered the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Brian, but I need to talk to you" he said.

I turned to him and we sat down. We began to talk about a battle plan for the school to fight back against the blood thirsty killers.

"I think we need to take them by surprise. I think we have the element of surprise in our favor" I said.

"If only we had weapons..." Mr. Wells said.

"Thing is, I got this all planned out" I said to him.

I went out of the camera room and pressed a button on the phone. A trap door on the floor opened up and stairs led down to a room.

"So you created an underground room under the school?" Mr. Wells asked me.

"Yup. Took me three years" I said.

The large group in the office followed me down into the secret room below the school. I turned on the lights and the sight made the group be surprised. Guns on the walls, swords, knifes, and about every weapon you could imagine.

"You built all this?" Daicee asked me.

"Of course! You see, I took a test and I figured out that I have an IQ of over 300, so I figured out how to build a secret room full of weapons and a training program for people who need more help with weapons and fighting" I said.

I took one of the kitana off the wall and got ready to fight with someone.

"Anyone want to spare with me?" I asked the group.

Tyler stepped up and grabbed another kitana off the wall and got in a fighting position.

"I will" he said.

"Alright my first enemy to fight. Now, no stabbing, just knocking down. No killing at all" I said.

"Fine with me" Tyler said.

We began to spare as we clashed swords. He began to get the upper hand because he had the strength advantage. I then kicked him in the gut and then ran around him.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Because I have the speed advantage against your strength advantage!" I said.

We clashed swords again and then we began to really fight. We slashed, parrying, about everything you can to do with the sword. I then used my speed of my arms to slash really fast. Tyler only had enough time to block my attacks. I then kicked him down and put my sword at his throat.

"I win" I said.

I helped him up and he took a step back.

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" Tyler asked me.

"I mastered every fighting style known to man. I'm also really good at sword play" I said.

I sent different people to a training room and gave them different weapons to practice with. Mr. Wells walked up to me and smiled.

"Looks like you got everything planned out. But our army is just a bunch of kids. How do you expect the students here to beat bloodthirsty murders?" he asked.

"Are you doubting us? Most of us are hunters, we learn how to fight from different places. We can do this!" I said.

Mr. Wells turned away from me and then picked up a sword. He then examined it and then in the blink of an eye, he swung it at me and I just had enough time to duck under it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm joining the side that's going to win. And that's the murderers side!" he said.

He kept swinging the sword at me and at that point, the students stopped training at saw what was happening. I kicked his sword away from him as he went for a stab and it went flying. He held his hands up and motioned me to come at him. Mr. Wells tried to punch me, but I caught his weak fist and twisted it around and kicked his arm while in the air. He then threw me towards the wall, but I put my feet out towards the wall and transitioned my body weight to my feet to bounce off the wall and hit him with a flying punch right to his face, knocking him down. He got up and I pulled a lever, revealing a trap door behind him. I then kicked him into the hole on the ground and he was gone.

"Now why the hell would he attack me?" I asked to myself.

My friends walked up to me just then.

"Brian are you okay?" Lucy Larrando asked me.

"Yeah, just a little startled. Didn't expect that to happen that's all" I said.

"He said that he wanted to join the murderers side. What's the chance of him joining them? He is only a principle of a school, not a mass murderer" Daicee said to me.

"I say he doesn't last a day outside" Matthew said.

"Alright you guys, we need to train extra hard. Not only does Wells have an extra key with him, he knows where this secret room is. If he gets to the murderers and tells them where we are, we are going to be in real big trouble!" I said.

My girlfriend walked up to me and hugged me.

"Please don't do that to me again. You worried me so much!" Megan said.

"Megan, I might have to. Those mother fuckers killed a lot of people and they need to be brought down. I need a group to go with me to combat these killers tomorrow. But for now, we need to rest and get some sleep" I said to her.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

I was up in the library researching what we can do against these guys. I got on Facebook and when I did, I saw a familiar name...creepypasta.

"Creepypastas? Is that what they are?" I asked myself.

I searched "Creepypasta" in Google search and brought up a few pictures. And sure enough, the pictures matched the people that are trying to kill us. I saw the leader's picture and it looked creepy, but not as creepy as the real thing.

"I see your still up" A voice said behind.

I turned around and saw Megan standing there.

"Yeah, just doing some research to see what these killers are called. They are called Creepypasta, like internet horror stories. The thing is, they are supposed to be fake. I don't know how they became real" I told her.

"That is so weird. I would never expect that computer horror stories would come alive" she said sitting down next to me.

I looked at a link in the picture and found something very interesting.

"That's not all. Apparently, the Sony company said that they were trying to make a creepypasta video game and they made computer animated copies of creepypastas to make the 3D game. But everything went wrong and they went on a rampage and killed everybody in the Sony building. They escaped and they are now here and trying to kill us all" I said.

"Well crap. Brian, are we in trouble?" she asked me.

"Possibly. We all have to wait. But whatever comes our way, I'll always protect you from danger" I said.

She then hugged me and I held her close to me as we waited until sunrise.


End file.
